


Halcyon

by DktrAgonizer



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-24
Updated: 2014-05-24
Packaged: 2018-01-26 09:35:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1683608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DktrAgonizer/pseuds/DktrAgonizer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matchsticks and Die share a quiet evening.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Halcyon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gray_Days](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gray_Days/gifts).



> Written a couple of months ago for my friend, Gray.

Matchsticks sits with Die, close but not close enough to be touching. He reads a book while Die slouches next to him, whispering things to himself that are too quiet for Matchsticks to hear. He’s clutching his doll as usual, the thin skin stretched over his knuckles a pale white.

Minutes tick by, with neither of them saying a word to the other. An hour passes and Die slowly slumps more and more, until eventually he’s leaning against Matchsticks with his eyes closed. Matchsticks marks his place in the book and gently closes it. Die looks surprisingly peaceful when he sleeps, and it’s the one time he ever truly looks relaxed. Unless the nightmares are bothering him, anyway.

Matchsticks sits still for a while, one arm carefully placed over Die’s shoulder, until he starts to get tired too. Slowly, gently, he moves off the couch and gathers Die into his arms. Die doesn’t even stir as he carries him upstairs, and Matchsticks is grateful for that. He doesn’t want Die waking up and squirming until he falls out of his arms.

He doesn’t go to Die’s room, because it’s dirty and unpleasant and vaguely creepy to be in. His own room is neat and tidy, with no strange smells lingering in the air. His bed is neatly made as always, and Matchsticks doesn’t bother pulling back the covers.

He sets Die down on the side pushed against the wall, and he slowly climbs onto the bed next to him. Without a sound, Matchsticks rests his hand on top of Die’s and closes his eyes. Minutes later, he’s sound asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Consider leaving a comment letting me know your thoughts; I'd love to read them!


End file.
